runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
War of the Realms
This is the tale of an epic war waged by forces from different realms. This is the war that would destroy everything. This is the War of the Realms. Prologue The God Wars wasn't the end of a war between superior forces. It was just the beginning. The biggest war is yet to happen. During that war, forces of supernatural origin will clash against one another, immortals will die, entire realms will get razed to nothing. The War would result in nothing good, leaving only death and rubble in its wake. Such a war is about to begin. Such a war will mark the end of all realms. It only has one message to mankind: destruction. Planning Ahead RAVENSVILLE, DEATHHAVEN, UMBRA Shakroh watched from the balcony of Gloomfort, counting the stars in the ink black sky of Umbra. The realm was the darkest of all the realms in the Sephirius Galaxy. The trees were dead throughout the year and the roads were cracked, the buildings broken. The Gloomfort was the worst building there was in Umbra. Shakroh was the God of Umbra, The Lord of Darkness and despair. He who had taken the current form of a Necron Warrior, who were his guardians.He had created the realm many aeons ago. That had been a long time ago. It was good to be resurrected. It was good to be home. Shakroh wasn't just whiling away time watching the stars, he was preparing a strategy. He needed this strategy desperately. For there was a war coming soon. He heard approaching footsteps and turned round to see his most trusted guardian. Commander Blackthorn joined him in the balcony. The commander was a man not to be trifled with. Standing eight feet tall with arms as wide as sledgehammers, Blackthorn gave the creeps to many people in Ravensville. But the god knew his men. 'Your Eminence, everything is happening according to our plan. We just have to wait for Sir Grimskull's troops to appear. And we all know that Sir Grimskull is a man of his words. All we need is patience, your Eminence.' It was true. Sir Grimskull was a noble knight and was the commander of King Duncan's army. After Duncan's fall, and as he had no heir to take his throne, Grimskull was acting as the king in legal issues and there was no one who objected it. But no one knew that the knight was just a puppet controlled by the guardians. Shakroh gazed at the crowd in the streets which were clogged by filthy water. Umbra was a realm in which no one trusted one another. But things would soon change, if things went according to the plan. He smiled to himself. He just had to be patient... GLOSS GROVE, MYNAX, ENCHANTICA The wanderer turned another corner. He'd been doing this for two days, walking around the woods of Gloss Grove, looking for the artifact that had created his Goddess. He reached a clearing. The atmosphere was thick with mist and the lake was almost invisible beneath it. A figure appeared in the mist. The mist parted briefly, as the tramp walked towards him. 'Who're ya? What da ya want? I-I ain't no nothing....', .the person from the mist started. The wanderer was genuinely surprised to see another wanderer in the forest, this one the real one. The fake wanderer cocked his head and examined the poor wanderer. 'Where is the sceptre?', he asked. The real wanderer looked wildly at the fake one. 'Sceptre? Never heard 'bout sceptres.' 'Tell me, or die by my sword!' Before the real wanderer could reply, the fake one saw the sceptre hidden beneath a pile of leaves. 'That's mine, mister', cried the wanderer.'My shiny stick!' The fake one lashed out with his legs and the wanderer fell back howling in pain. He grabbed the sceptre and managed a faint smile. His mistress would be pleased if she knew about this. She needed it for the War. Harris Beckham watched the unconscious wanderer for a moment and then left the forest, thinking about his reward. RIME TOWER, GLACIERHAVEN, FERNEA The cold was unimaginable. It was nothing new in Fernea. Fernea was supposed to be the coldest realm in the Sephirius Galaxy. The man trudged along the ice-covered path. He was flanked by his personal bodyguards,the Frostbringers. He eyed the people warily as he went past the various stalls and stores that were shut down due to the harsh climate. The people seemed uneasy which was understandable due to the temperature. Elysius Strakos was the champion of the warriors. He was one of the guardians of Yatna, called the Reprens. The legendary warrior had traversed all of Fernea to seek his Goddess. The time had come. He had to meet the Goddess. It was required for the War. Elysius entered the hut, where Yatna resided, in order to avoid the teeming crowd of the suburb. His bodyguards retreated instantly. The goddess Yatna nodded to him. Yatna was the Mistress of Vengeance and hatred. 'The armies are heading to Gertanja, my lady. They shall camp there until they receive your word. With respect, when are you going to send them to the War?',Elysius the leader of the Reprens asked. Gertanja was the coldest part of the coldest realm. It was the side that looked on to the other realms of Sephirius Galaxy. 'The War is yet to begin but I have planned to strike first, starting with the useless realm of Dragonlore. How I despise those scaly Dragonoids! They shall feel my wrath first! And I am sure they wouldn't forget it for an eon! When will Tina come?' Tina was the sister of Elysius. Though the siblings had parted ways when they were just children, they still remained in contact in order to aid the Goddess of Revenge. In contrast to her brother, Tina was a master strategist. 'Tina is on her way from Ice Town. I have asked her to meet you in person' The goddess nodded. 'Good. In the mean time, make sure that no one hears about this news. It could stir the uneasy crowd'. With that she strode off into the snowy landscape. THOUSAND CLAW BEACH, MURDER ISLES, DRAGONLORE Spectra was known in many names. Blood Lust, Burngazer, Soulsnatcher...the list was endless. He was feared by most of the other three main realms of the Sephirius Galaxy. His notorious adventures were even known in distant galaxies. He conquered millions of realms, in par with the mad ruler Kormos. He was never known for showing mercy. Such was the God of Tyranny, the conquerer of many realms, the champion of the dragons. But many realms just wouldn't give up. Yatna did not fear him. She was a unique one. She constantly pestered him and he was growing tired of such a nuisance. She wants revenge for what happened thousands of years ago, he thought. But she wasn't important right now. It was the gods of Gielinor who needed to be taken care of. That isn't going to be easy, he reflected. He still couldn't understand the prospect of this upcoming war. Was this really necessary? Did they really need it so badly? To him it was amusing. They finally have the guts to face off against him. Well he would show them the results. After all, this war meant nothing to him. He just needed to protect his followers and the citizens of Dragonlore. Now, Lord Drakan stood in the beach pondering it all. The lava waves crashed against the rocky shore, ashes spreading in the breeze. He already knew how the War would end. Guthix Reborn ANCIENT GUTHIX TEMPLE, MISTHALIN, GIELINOR The duo were sitting on the ancient floor of the Guthix Temple. Elizabeth stared at the Stone of Jas, its gleaming surface carved with designs that resembled a shell of a turtle. It was strange really, associating one of the strongest artefacts with a mere animal. Her companion was lost in his own thoughts, completely ignoring the artefact. The Stone was guarded by the Balance Elemental, as menacing as ever. The Sapphire lantern glowed, illuminating the dark interior with a glow as blue as her friend's hair. 'Essar, would you please come back to the present, we have a job to do, remember?' Essar immediately snapped out of his thoughts. 'Yes, you are right, it's just that....', his voice trailed off. Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant. Many aeons ago, when Guthix was one of the Naragi, Saradomin had destroyed the city of Askroth ( in Guthix's home realm ) and had claimed ownership of Guthix's realm. The fact that Essar was a pure creation of the God of Order didn't help matters. But they were here for the same reason. Essar's alignment didn't matter now. 'Perhaps you could remember the fact that Saradomin changed his mind later and helped the Naragi during the reign of Tuska.' The blue haired warrior simply nodded reluctantly. 'Have you two finished your conversation? You two always blabbered like this before you died?'the Elemental asked. The Elemental had a habit of referring to people as if they had already died. 'I believe the situation is dire. We're talking about the end of the world! The other gods are not responding. We desperately need the God of Balance', replied Elizabeth. The Elemental considered a moment to process the information and replied 'I see. So you need the Stone. No chance, I lost it once and I'm not prepared to lose it again! Go away, you stupid zombies!' Essar was losing his patience. Elizabeth could see that clearly. 'Essar, now's not the time! We have to find a peaceful solution for this. That's what Guthix would do!' Essar relaxed a bit, but his hand was itching to grab his sword, the Saradomin Blade ready to be unleashed. She just hoped that they would end their mission quickly before that happened. They would instantly perish if they faced the Balance Elemental's wrath. After all, funerals are a lovely event for this Elemental. 'This is an emergency, please cooperate with us!', pleaded Elizabeth. The Elemental considered this and said,'End of the world? But you're already dead!' Elizabeth could see Essar fume. She turned to the Elemental and tried again to persuade it to cooperate. 'Alright, but why do you need the Stone? Isn't there a Throne or something that belonged to Jas? Surely it has the same powers as the Stone?' Essar immediately cut in. ' The Throne of Jas was destroyed when I battled Zenikos. No, we need the Stone right now!' The Elemental reluctantly agreed, but on the condition that once the Stone's purpose is fulfilled, it should return to its place. The duo agreed. Elizabeth crept up warily towards the stone. She hesitantly put a hand on the smooth surface. It felt warm to her touch. It radiated complete power. She concentrated. She briefly wondered how Essar had handled the Throne. The power was too tempting; she felt the urge to use it for her selfish goals and destroy everyone; become a major God. It was possible, just like Zamorak became one.... She pushed those horrible, sinful thoughts away. She chanted the incantation taught to her secretly by The Monk of Eternity; those incantations prevented the transfer of Godpower. Slowly, gently she held the Stone. Essar nodded. 'Elizabeth, we have to go...', he started. She immediately dropped the Stone inside the Equipouch the monk had given to store an artefact of such power. Essar told the Elemental,'We promise to return it after the quest is completed'. For once the Elemental just nodded, forgetting its usual 'dead' talk. Then it added,'She is a talented lady, this Elizabeth. If Guthix were here he would be proud to have such a devout follower.' The duo turned back the way they'd come. They had a place to go to. A place which was known by no one, except the Monk of Eternity. A place that was a place of scenic beauty but also a place where there were dangers aplenty... VOID KNIGHT'S OUTPOST, SOUTHERN SEA, GIELINOR Commander Korasi was tired of the discussion. It had been days since she last slept properly. All the major knights had started a conference to discuss issues for protecting the people from the frequent natural calamities and increasing rogue population. The White Knights were one of the first to join along with the Knights of Ardougne. The Knights of the Round Table were also present (but now seated in a pentagon table), along with knights from many other kingdoms throughout Gielinor. As expected, the Black Knights were absent. The discussion involved sharing ideas and working together to implement these ideas. But the main problem was that the warriors were growing tired of it. They just couldn't handle this 'end of the world' problem. The knights were seated around a gigantic table shaped like a pentagon, its surface made of polished oak. There were many knights from all over Gielinor. Commodore Tyr banged his fist on the table. 'This is proving to be a waste of time! We need Guthix immediately! We cannot proceed without him, especially since the other gods aren't responding.' 'Pah! Guthix wanted the Gods to not interfere in mortal business in this realm. What makes you think he'll agree to our needs even if he's somehow magically resurrected?', scoffed Sir Vey Lance, a member of the Temple Knights. 'There is no other way, Guthix has to help us; the situation is dire. We mortals cannot prevent this cataclysm alone, we need a God to do it, that too a god we can trust. 'Most Gods of Gielinor are mere conquerers; Guthix is the only God who is impartial to everyone; surely you have to agree to that'. These were spoken by Korasi. She couldn't help it. These fools were making lame excuses to stall the event. Guthix had''to arrive. The idea may seem absurd; bringing a dead god back to life. On first glance, it may seem that the mortals mayn't have the necessary equipments and the required knowledge of high level magic. But these were present. Elizabeth and Essar were on their way to the Uscan Canyon even as they spoke. 'We ought to take important measures. We must escort all the people we can find in each individual kingdom to safe places, places that haven't yet faced the calamities and may possibly never face them, if there are places like that,' Sir Eric, a member of the Ardougne Knights said. 'Most important of all, we must keep the population of Gielinor safe from the rampaging rogues. We shall combine our troops to stop these pests and immediately take 'em to the best psychiatrists in all of Gielinor', Sir Lancelot of the Round Table Knights said. 'One is Doctor Soma. She would provide the necessary medication', another knight chimed in. 'In the mean time, we must watch out for any person suspicious and we must keep the rogues at bay; prevent them from reaching our territory. They may wander as they like but they're not coming to our cities. It is our duty to patrol the city day and night',another knight announced. The decisions were made. They can only do things within their power. If things proved more difficult, they had no choice but to wait. Wait for the founder of the realm. Commander Korasi watched the trees swaying in the breeze and the gentle chirps of the birds, outside her window. Things will soon return to normal. They just have to wait... '''USKAN CANYON, FELDIP HILLS, GIELINOR' The great canyon stretched as far as the eye could see. They were a mixture of gold and brown. A river made its way across the huge valley. The sky was a deep blue, with countless stars dotting its plain features. Essar looked at the Stone. Was it possible? Could it possibly bring the dead god back? Elizabeth adjusted the five sticks and carved a symbol on the dusty ground. The sticks surrounded the symbol, while a small hole was dug in the centre of the symbol. The whole set up was inscribed in a circle of chalk dust. Essar could see she was tensed. After all, it was the first time anyone tried this spell. The Eternity Monk was sitting in a corner. He was supposed to chant the unique mantra to raise the dead god. He, however, seemed calm and serene. Elizabeth finished her work. She turned to the monk and nodded. The monk clasped his hands together and began the chant. Essar just stood there, waiting expectantly for something to happen. At first they could only hear the gentle breeze, but soon enough they heard a buzzing sound. The sound grew louder and louder until they couldn't hear anything else. The monk began to speed up his chant, while both the heroes closed their eyes. The air was filled with the smell of nature, calmness washing over the place, cutting off the intense buzz. Slowly, green light erupted from the small hole; the sticks trembling in the sudden gust of wind. And finally everything became still. Elizabeth opened her eyes gently, eager to see the marvel in front of them. Fortunately, her eyes didn't disappoint her. Standing before her was a being with long white hair and a ring starting from one cheek, traversing behind his head and ending at the other cheek. He had green torso and glowing symbols on his shoulder, hips and ring. It was certainly the Lord of Balance himself. The monk bowed to the god, followed by the two warriors. They were all speechless. The impossible hd finally happened. The spell had worked. Now, as the confused god stood before them, no one had anything to say, resulting in a long moment of silence. However, Elizabeth bowed her head again and stepped toward the god, breaking the silence by saying a single sentence that she was able to muster. 'Welcome back to the world of the living, Lord of Lords.' Category:Üntara Saga